Quando odiar não é o bastante, ame!
by S.Hwan
Summary: Bem, pessoal, não sou muito boa com resumos então, entrem e confiram! xD Oneshort sobre Sírius Black e Aiyra, uma aluna da grifinória...e eles não se dão nada bem!


_Disclaimer: Apenas as personagens Aiyra e Meggie me pertencem, o resto é tudo da J.K._

Espero que gostem

* * *

**Quando odiar não é o bastante, ame! **

**Por Sheila Sama**

– Gigi! Dá pra deixar de ser tão cabeça oca e considerar a proposta?  
_Por que minhas amigas tinham que ser tão insistentes?_  
– Meggie, juro que não vou ser tão tolerante se me chamar novamente pelo segundo nome.  
– Ora, foi só uma adaptação, não iria te chamar de Gio...  
Definitivamente mirar meu garfo nos olhos de Meggie foi a melhor solução. Logicamente, eu não iria furá-los, mas precisava deixá-la com medo. Mesmo sabendo que não tinha a amedrontado muito, minha ameaça serviu de algum modo: ela não havia utilizado meu segundo nome. Nome que eu simplesmente DETESTO!  
– Ok, ok! Me perdoe, mas o que podemos fazer? Seus pais são amantes de Leonardo Da Vinci... – Meggie suspirou, tentando se justificar – Ele era ótimo, ainda me pergunto como ele conseguia pintar aqueles quadros trouxas.  
_Minha vez de suspirar._  
– Meggie, a ultima coisa que quero é discutir a vida de Da Vinci. – Olhei em seguida para a ruiva ao meu lado. – E você por que está tão quieta?  
Não era mais novidade que Lily andava flertando com Thiago Potter, mas hoje, em especial, parecia que eles iriam se comer com os olhos.  
– Fala sério, Lily! Vocês dois não foram só estudar na biblioteca, não é? – Meggie disse.  
_"Boa, Meggie! Bem direta, aliás...direta até demais, olhe só a cor daquelas bochechas."_  
– Você não pode falar nada, Meg! – Lily sorriu sarcástica – Thiago me contou algumas coisas sobre Remo Lupin e uma certa garota de cabelos castanhos.  
Meggie corou violentamente.  
– Eu não faço idéia de quem seja essa garota... – Meg mentia descaradamente tentando despistar Lily, mas era de ciência de toda Hogwarts que Meggie Stewart e Remo Lupin estavam namorando.  
– Incrível é que até poucos dias atrás você morria de vergonha de falar com ele! – acrescentei.  
– As coisas mudam, não é, Gi?  
Agora eu estava feita! Elas só podiam ter combinado isso! Seria tão simples se me chamassem pelo primeiro nome. Dei de ombros, "ignorando" a mais afirmação do que pergunta de Meggie.  
– Onde está o resto dos marotos? – Meg, na verdade, queria saber onde estava Lupin.  
– Pelo visto vocês só sabem falar desses garotos agora. Vou voltar para a sala comunal, e vocês podem falar sobre eles a vontade! – Falei.  
Dizendo isso me levantei.

– Não fique chateada, Gi! Você pode ter um maroto também, é só querer!.

Tentei ignorar a gracinha feita por Meg, mas foi impossível não corar.  
_Ah, que raiva!_ Já não era de hoje que essas duas estavam me enchendo com esse papo, e o pior de tudo é que eu sempre corava cada vez que elas tocavam no assunto.  
– Já disse que Black não me interessa... e me chamem de Aiyra, não de Gi, esse nome ridículo.  
Por algum motivo as duas sorriram com ar de vitória.  
– E quem disse que estávamos falando do Sírius?  
– Eu sei que vocês não me odeiam o bastante para me oferecerem o Peter Petigrew, nem se pagassem uma mandrágora para beijá–lo conseguiriam. A probabilidade dele ser rejeitado é de 100.  
As meninas riram do comentário.  
_"Espero que tenham desistido daquela história com o Si... com o Black." _  
_Era o que faltava! Logo o garoto mais atirado de toda Hogwarts. Certo, certo, talvez eu esteja exagerando. Ele é bem atraente, não é estranho as garotas correrem atrás dele... mas ele não precisa ficar com todas elas. __  
"GALINHA!"_  
– E então?  
– E então o que, Lílian? – Elas não tinham esquecido ainda.  
– Não vai aceitar a proposta? Olha que é de graça, hein!?  
– Lily, Meg, esse garoto já tem meninas demais em volta dele, e eu não quero ser mais uma em sua lista.  
Antes que alguma das duas pudesse retrucar eu me retirei do salão principal, mas antes pude ver Thiago Potter indo conversar com as meninas.  
_"Aposto que estão tramando"_  
Pelo menos amanhã será sábado e poderei aproveitar o dia com minhas duas amigas em Hogsmead.  
Hoje eu teria a tarde livre, e estudar na biblioteca me pareceu uma boa idéia, já que provavelmente Lily e Meg dariam atenção aos garotos.  
_"Vão me abandonar..."_  
Antes de chegar a sala comunal, pude ver uma Lufa-lufa muito empolgada conversando com Sírius, que estava muito sorridente.  
_"Não disse? Mais uma de suas vítimas, aposto! Bem que não o vi no jantar..."_  
_E desde quando você repara onde Sírius Black está ou deixa de estar, idiota!_  
Talvez tenha sido impressão minha, mas Sírius pareceu levemente incomodado com a minha presença.  
_"Não se preocupe, Black! A ultima coisa que quero é ver você aos agarros com uma garota."_  
Senti uma sensação desagradável ao imaginar Sírius beijando aquela Lufa-lufa, ela nem ao menos era bonita...  
_"Não! Não, Aiyra! Você não pode estar sentido ciúmes, ou pode?"_  
O melhor que pude fazer foi sair antes que Sírius pudesse perceber algo.  
_Por que eu estava sentindo ciúmes do Black? Eu tinha que tirar aquilo da minha cabeça o mais rápido possível. Sírius Black anda invadindo meus pensamento há um bom tempo e eu não imagino o porquê. __  
_A sala comunal estava praticamente vazia, a não ser por dois terceiranistas jogando xadrez bruxo num canto da sala. O resto dos Grifinórios estava provavelmente aproveitando o dia, alguns em aula.  
_"Ótimo! Poderei estudar sossegada aqui mesmo na sala comunal!"_  
Abri o livro texto de Transfiguração e tentei estudar. Sim, eu tentei, tentei e tentei mais uma vez... só que a cena do Black e da Lufa-lufa não parecia querer sair de minha cabeça.

– Talvez eu goste mesmo dele... – acabei pensando alto.  
– Nós também achamos! – duas figuras sorridentes, Thiago e Lily, estavam parados me olhando. Estava tão absorta nos pensamentos que nem ao menos os vi chegando.  
_"Droga!"_  
– Vocês não sabem de quem eu estou falando! – Tentei me defender, sem sucesso.  
– Não precisa ser nenhum vidente para saber! – Lily respondeu convicta, lógico que ela sabia que era de Sírius que eu estava falando.  
_"Pronto paspalha! Agora eles já sabem, e amanhã a escola inteira!"_  
– Não precisa ficar envergonhada, Gi, na verdade está bem na cara!  
_"Potter, seu abusado, não me chame de Gi!"_  
– Eu não afirmei nada, e vocês estão livres para pensar o que quiserem! – Respondi baixo, só podia sentir minha face queimando, provavelmente eu estava da cor de uma beterraba.  
– Bem...então pensaremos que vocês se gostam! – Thiago parecia bem interessado em juntar Sírius com alguém, e esse alguém aparentemente seria eu.  
– Nós nem ao menos nos damos bem, não sei que idéia é essa de que nos gostamos.  
– Você tem a cabecinha muito dura, Aiyra! Vai perceber mais cedo ou mais tarde que gosta dele. Isso se já percebeu, mas não quer admitir.  
– Opa! Admitir o quê?  
_"Oh não! Ele tinha que chegar logo agora?" _  
Sírius e Peter acabaram de passar pelo retrato da mulher gorda.  
– Nada, Black! – respondi com uma rispidez maior do que pretendia. – Você é sempre inconveniente assim?  
Ele sorriu.  
– Você é sempre tão mal educada assim?  
_"Mal educada? EU?" __  
_Minhas bochechas coraram instantaneamente. De novo. Resolvi não retrucar desta vez, pude ver Thiago acenando _"discretamente" _para Sírius. Não me interessava saber o que aquele sinal significava, bem... podia até ser do meu interesse, mas eu não queria continuar ali. _E se Lily e Thiago deixassem escapar algo? _Afinal eles sabiam, mesmo sem eu ter admitido. _Onde eu iria enfiar a minha cara? _  
Despedi-me de todos antes de ir para o quarto. Antes de subir as escadas, notei que os três ficaram cochichando.  
Quando me deitei, não consegui dormir. Uma única palavra martelava em minha mente:  
_"Black..., Black..., Black..." __  
"Argh! Pare de pensar nesse garoto!"_  
Estava sendo difícil admitir que eu havia me apaixonado por Sírius. Mais difícil ainda era pensar que eu já pudesse estar apaixonada há anos, só não sabia identificar aquele "ódio" que tinha dele. Provavelmente, eu não estava boa do juízo, ele era galinha, convencido... e lindo!  
_"PARE!"_  
Depois de muito discutir com minha consciência, consegui pegar no sono.  
Fui acordada por Lily e Meg.  
– Ande, Aiyra, hoje vamos para Hogsmead! – Meg puxava meu cobertor me fazendo sentir o extremo frio que fazia naquela manhã de sábado. Concentrei-me, lembrando que faria um belo passeio com as garotas.  
– Você estão muito apressadas hoje, hum?! O que aconteceu?  
– Bem...Thiago e Remo nos esperam lá em baixo! – Meg falou baixo como se fosse um segredo que ninguém pudesse ouvir. Lily tinha empolgação estampada em seu rosto.  
_Então era isso: um encontro de casais! _ E eu, euzinha, ficaria fazendo papel de daminha de honra para os quatro pombinhos.  
_"NEM MORTA!"_  
– Sinto muito, garotas! Não estou me sentindo bem, prefiro ficar aqui.  
Puxei de volta meu cobertor e logo cobri minha cabeça ao ver a expressão de decepção nas duas faces. Mas eu sabia que elas não desistiriam assim tão facilmente.  
– Aiyra, levante-se! Podemos ver Madame Pomfrey antes de sairmos e ela lhe dará algo para melhorar, vamos!? – Lily encenava uma súplica.  
– Podem ir sem mim, eu já disse! E também acho melhor vocês aproveitarem o dia com seus respectivos namorados...  
Ouvi Meggie rir baixo e descobri meu rosto para descobrir qual era o motivo do riso, no mesmo instante ela tapou a boca com as duas mãos.  
– Se você for, não irá sozinha!  
_"O que elas querem dizer com isso?" __  
"Não está na cara paspalha? No mínimo você tem um acompanhante desconhecido."_  
_Acompanhante desconhecido? Na verdade eu desejava que fosse "ele" que me acompanhasse._  
_"Lembre– se, querida, a esperança é a ultima que morre!" __  
"Grande coisa..." _  
Parei de discutir comigo para receber o baque que viria a seguir.  
– SÍRIUS VAI COM VOCÊ!!!  
As duas afirmaram alegres puxando novamente meu cobertor, e eu gritei.  
– O QUÊ?  
– É isso mesmo que você acabou de ouvir! – Lily deu dois tapinhas leves em minha bochecha, como se tentasse me acordar de um transe. De fato eu estava quase entrando em torpor.  
_"Essas duas só podem estar brincando! É o dia da mentira e eu fui pega desprevenida, só pode ser isso!"_  
_"Acho que você precisa de ajuda psiquiátrica, Aiyra!_"  
Provavelmente, eu estava ficando louca também, ou então havia uma outra Aiyra escondida dentro da minha cabeça.  
Balancei a cabeça tentando reorganizar minhas idéias.  
– Escutem, Lily e Meg, não passa em minha cabeça nem por um instante em sair com o Si... com o Black!  
_"Tsc tsc, mentindo descaradamente!"_  
– E outra – levantei meu dedo indicador para garantir a atenção delas em minha fala – Se Sírius Black quisesse minha companhia em Hogsmead, já teria me convidado...  
– Pois saiba que ele tinha esse intuito ontem à noite, quando você tão "calorosamente" o recebeu antes de subir para cá!  
Agora só faltavam os pregos, Lily estava me crucificando. O tom que ela usava me lembrava muito minha mãe.  
– Lily, vocês duas sabem como ninguém o quanto ele me dá nos nervos, e também... ele só me convidou porque levou um fora da Lufa–lufa ontem...  
– Não seja boba, não é da tal Lufa– lufa que ele gosta! – Meggie disse com simplicidade e meu queixo caiu. – E sim de você!  
_"Primeiro me dizem que ele quer sair comigo, agora Meggie afirma que ele gosta de mim?! Acho que preciso de mais dois tapinhas!" _  
– Fala sério! Acho impossível que o _senhor garanhão_, Sírius Black, possa gostar de alguém! Ainda mais de mim...  
Infelizmente elas sentiram uma nota triste em minha voz.  
– Suas patadas fisgaram o peixão, digo...o cachorrão! – As duas riam marotas enquanto tentavam me animar, o que de fato funcionou, já que eu também ri com o comentário.  
– Agora você admite que gosta dele? – Lily me lançou um olhar especulativo e na surpresa da pergunta acabei desviando o olhar.  
– Aiyra, não precisa ficar com medo de admitir isso, no fim você acaba enganando a si mesma! Lembra-se do sufoco que Meggie passou só para dizer para Remo que gostava dele? Quase que o perdeu para a Jessie do quinto ano!  
Não quis nem imaginar a cena de ser trocada por alguma garotinha mais nova.  
"Vocês nem estão namorando!"  
"Ainda..."  
– Deixe de ser boba, vocês formarão um belo casal! – Meggie disse com seu jeito meigo.  
– ESTÁ BEM! Mas só por que vocês insistiram... – respondi com a face rubra.  
– Você também quer, ou será que nos enganamos?  
– Tá bom! Chega de ficar falando baboseiras e vamos logo.  
Alguns minutos se passaram e eu estava parada em frente ao espelho, enquanto pedia ajuda para as meninas em relação a que roupa vestir. Segundo elas, eu estava muito bem vestida para um passeio simples em hogsmead.  
_"É um passeio com Sírius Black, não um passeio simples em Hogsmead!!!" __  
_Às vezes era estranho ver como meus pensamentos que envolviam Sírius tinham mudado repentinamente. Antes, ele era um crápula e conquistadorzinho barato. Agora, era o garoto por quem eu era apaixonada.  
_"Sempre fui e não sabia..."_  
Terminei de me arrumar rapidamente, descemos para o salão comunal e encontramos apenas Remo e Thiago próximos ao retrato da mulher gorda. Por algum motivo, eu fiquei desconfortável ao ver que Sírius não estava junto deles.  
_"Onde diabos ele está?" __  
"Já está ansiosa antes de vê– lo! Tsc, Tsc!"_  
As duas Aiyras ainda insistiam em discutir dentro da minha mente, mas fui interrompida pelos comentários seguintes.  
– Fiu fiu! – Thiago brincou e bateu palmas junto com Remo. Minha sorte foi que Lily sabia ser apenas uma brincadeira, um dia, quem sabe, eu relate histórias de algumas garotas que ousaram olhar para Potter com outras intenções.  
– Foi difícil convencê-la? – Perguntou Remo antes de segurar a mão de Meggie de forma comportada.  
– Mais difícil do que jogar Snap explosivo com o Salgueiro Lutador! – disse Lily sendo logo abraçada por Thiago.  
_"Merlin! Faça esse garoto aparecer logo, não quero perder minha paciência com o grude desses quatro..."_  
– E então? – falei em tom apressado.  
– Iremos na frente, encontraremos com ele mais tarde! – Thiago andou puxando Lily, falando como se eu não soubesse a quem ele se referia como "ele".  
_"Já começou mal!" __  
"Pare de ser pessimista, garota!" _  
Sim, eu estava sendo pessimista, talvez ele quisesse me fazer de idiota na frente de todos. Pelo menos Thiago, Lily, Remo e Meggie não me deixaram "sobrando" durante o passeio enquanto "ele" não aparecia.  
Remo tinha um jeito comportado, mas fazia ótimas piadas, os maiores alvos eram os professores de Hogwarts, agora sim eu entendia por que ele também era um maroto.  
A conversa seguiu alegre enquanto parávamos na Dedosdemel para comprar algumas guloseimas. Logo fomos para o Três Vassouras, apesar do frio que fazia, nossas gargantas estavam secas.  
– Uma rodada de cerveja amanteigada me parece ótimo! – Meggie concordou com Lily empolgada.  
– Prefiro uma dose de Wisky de fogo! – Provocou Thiago, ganhando um olhar reprovador vindo de Lily. O resto de nós soltou gargalhadas.  
Sentamos em uma mesinha e pedimos cervejas amanteigadas para todos. Partilhar um dia com dois dos marotos e minhas amigas foi bastante divertido, eu nunca havia parado para conversar com os garotos antes.  
Olhei para a janela e pude ver que os fracos raios de sol que ousaram se mostrar naquele dia frio já estavam indo embora, estava prestes a anoitecer e teríamos que voltar para Hogwarts, a maioria dos alunos já haviam voltado.  
_"E nada dele..."_  
Foi difícil esconder minha chateação com o ocorrido, as garotas perceberam, e os garotos também. Eles não pareciam muito contentes com o amigo Almofadinhas.  
– Pessoal! Já está na hora de voltarmos para a escola... – Levantei-me decidida de que Sírius não daria as caras por ali tão cedo, e eu não iria mais ficar com cara de boba esperando a sua boa vontade de aparecer.  
– Espero que nos perdoe, Aiyra. – Lupin se desculpou educadamente, o que não era necessário.  
– Não há o que perdoar, Remo. Vocês não fizeram nada de errado. – Deixei escapar um sorrisinho sem graça.  
– Você sabe... – começou Thiago e eu logo o interrompi.  
– Sim...eu sei, mas fiquem tranqüilos, isso é um sinal de que eu deveria ter ficado em minha cama hoje. Eu realmente agradeço pelo passeio divertido que vocês me proporcionaram! Espero que possamos repetir!  
Sorri com sinceridade antes de dar meu ultimo gole na garrafa de cerveja amanteigada, pegar minhas coisas, e com um aceno rápido me despedi.  
Aparentemente Lily não aceitou aquela despedida, pois veio, com Thiago, em meu encalço. Não parei de caminhar até sair do Três Vassouras.  
– Aiyra! – Lily chamou.  
O frio estava extremamente insuportável, o vento era cortante.  
– Por favor, fique mais um pouco conosco...Gi!  
A forma carinhosa como Lily me chamou não me fez sentir incomodada com o "Gi".  
– Lily... – soltei um suspiro, acumulando forças para explicar a minha amiga que eu já não tinha mais paciência para ficar ali. Mas parei de falar ao ver um pouco ao longe, caminhando apressado...  
_"SÍRIUS!!!"_  
Céus, ele estava tão bonito, eu sempre achei que aquele cachecol vermelho o deixava charmoso, mesmo quando eu o "odiava".  
O sorriso que eu estava para se formar em meus lábios morreu no momento em que vi uma figura feminina caminhando logo atrás dele. A mesma Lufa–lufa do dia anterior.  
_"Deixou de me ver... Para ficar com ela?"_  
Senti os olhos mais molhados do que o normal, quem sabe fosse o vendo frio!  
_"A quem você está tentando enganar?"_  
Eu sabia que estava decepcionada, mal havia admitido para mim mesma que gostava dele, agora já estava me decepcionando.  
"Não torne isso tão dramático..."  
Thiago e Lily notaram meu momento de distração e se viraram para olhar o que eu estava olhando.  
Ouvi um "Idiota" sair dos lábios de Potter antes de ir ao encontro de Sírius e chamá-lo para dentro do Três Vassouras.  
– Aiyra...  
Sorri para Lily antes de limpar meus olhos com as costas das mãos.  
– Não me importo se me chamar de Gi!  
Lily retribuiu meu sorriso e me abraçou em seguida.  
– Viu só quem chegou?  
Ela só poderia estar maluca, ou achando que eu estava.  
– Lily, em hipótese alguma eu vou falar com Sírius Black depois do que ele fez hoje! É verdade que ele não marcou nada comigo pessoalmente, mas indiretamente ele tinha um "encontro" comigo, não é?  
– Aiyra, não seja boba! Ele só se atrasou... um pouco...certo, certo! Se atrasou bastante! – Lily corrigiu-se sabendo que eu não estava contente.  
– E aquela garota, Michelle Morrisey... não tem nada haver com Sírius!  
– Ah não? E por que eles dois estão de papo desde ontem? – usei um tom de voz calmo, tentando não parecer magoada, apesar de já ser óbvio. Lily suspirou.  
– Ela está interessada em Régulo Black...  
Fiquei parada, boquiaberta e cética, se aquela informação fosse mesmo verdadeira, seria motivo para me tirar boas gargalhadas. Mesmo assim esbocei um sorriso.  
– Acredite, pois é a verdade. – Lily ria abertamente, também tinha achado graça da situação. – Pelo visto ela não aceitou muito bem quando Sírius disse que ela não tinha a mínima chance!  
De repente fiquei com muita pena daquela Lufa-lufa, a tal Michelle, afinal ela não teria a mesma sorte que eu.  
_"Sorte...?"_  
Pensei um pouco, reconsiderando a idéia de um passeio com Sírius, agora que descobri a paixão escondida por trás desses quase sete anos de desavenças com ele, não poderia perder a oportunidade.  
Saíram pela porta ao lado Thiago e Sírius, os dois sorriam.  
_"Hora da verdade!"_  
Senti meu coração palpitando em minha garganta. Havia pulado o estágio das borboletas no estômago. Lily correu na direção de Thiago, abraçando-o e piscando para mim em sinal de incentivo.  
– Vai fundo! – Li nos lábios de Thiago antes de fazer um sinal de "positivo" para mim e entrarem novamente no bar.  
Sírius se aproximou aos poucos, agora estava sério, assim como eu. Ficamos nos encarando por longos minutos, que pareceram mais uma eternidade.  
Ele tomou a iniciativa, sorrindo e tocando levemente minha mão.  
_"Esse... definitivamente é o sorriso mais sexy que eu já vi!"_  
Um arrepiozinho percorreu meu corpo quando ele tocou minha mão, por sorte foi imperceptível, do contrário, eu estaria da cor de uma amora.  
– Desculpe-me pelo atraso!  
– Você deveria ser processado, sabia? – Tentei conter o riso e consegui manter a face séria.  
Um vento mais forte nos atingiu. Sírius tirou seu cachecol vermelho e passou-o em volta do meu pescoço o enlaçando e me puxando para mais perto dele.  
– Sabia que foi esse seu temperamento que me fez querer tanto vir aqui hoje?  
Oh Céus, os lábios dele estavam cada vez mais perto dos meus.  
– Sim, eu sei! – acabei sorrindo convencida.  
– E você se acha muito esperta, não acha? – Ele sorriu provocante dessa vez me fazendo morder o lábio inferior. Antes que eu pudesse pensar já estava impedida de responder pelos lábios gelados, mas mesmo assim, muito doces de Sírius Black.

**_FIM._******

* * *

N/A: Está aí galerinha! Espero que tenham gostado e comentem se puderem /o/ 

N/A²: Acho que não deixei claro na fic o por que das meninas chamarem a Aiyra de "Gi". Um dos nomes da Mona Lisa é Gioconda, então deixei esse como o segundo nome da Aiyra. Achei legal ela ter um segundo nome super ridículo.  
É isso aí, beijos a todos! o/


End file.
